Cephiro is Crazier than I Think
by Unyielding Wish
Summary: Umi finds out that Cephiro is more than it cracked up to be. Must I mention the anger at Mokona? ;
1. GrrrMOKONA!

**I hope you like it! But it's not that I'd kill you if you don't. And I don't think this is too hysterical, it's just slight humor.  
**

**

* * *

**_Thud. _A huge monster dropped down.

_Slash!_ Hikaru's sword went through it.

Umi wiped her forhead. "For projections of people's fear, those monsters are awfully real!" she exclaimed.

"And they seem solid enough when they're coming at you!" Hikaru panted.

_"Puu puu,"_ said Mokona.

"Mokona says it's just ahead!" Hikaru pointed straight ahead.

All three girls dashed into _somewhere_. It seemed more like some open field than a fountain of Eterna.

Umi sweatdropped. "Hold on," she stated, folding her arms across her chest. "I don't see no spring." She paused for a moment. "MOKONA!"

Now Hikaru was the one who sweatdropped. "Without Mokona," she said, hugging Mokona, obivously, "Clef wouldn't have taught you magic."

"Grrrr...Listen, I know this thing helped us with the witch lady..." Umi glared at Mokona, then abruptly hollered, making Hikaru and Fuu jump, "BUT THIS IS DIFFERENT! IF WE WANT WEAPONS TO SAVE CEPHIRO, WE HAVE TO GO TO THE FOUNTAIN OF ETERNA! NOT TO SOME OPEN FIELD!" This was when Hikaru and Fuu realized that they were staring at endless fields of grass.

"IT'S NOT FOR US TO BE TAKING A _STROLL _IN A PARK!" Umi was screeching; she was steaming mad at Mokona.

"Still," said Fuu, patting on a clump of grass, "it'd be the _perfect _place for a picnic."

Umi wasn't listening to her, or anyone else. "Look around, schmoo," she yelled at Mokona, "there's _no _spring here!"

_"Puu puu," _said Mokona.

"Huh?" Hikaru suddenly said.

"What's up with _you_, Hikaru?" Fuu asked, smiling.

Hikaru pointed at a line in the midair. "What's that line?"

"Line?" said Umi, turning around. Fuu showed her the line.

"...It's a line."

Umi touched the line. It felt like any other line...in the midair. "What exactly _is _this?"

"I have no idea. There's just a line here." Fuu frowned.

_Boing. "Puu puu," _said Mokona. He hopped away.

"Wait!" cried Hikaru. "Mokona!"

Umi and Fuu discussed about this "line."

"So how could a line just be hanging there?" Umi asked.

"Well...," Fuu replied, thinking hard, "Cephiro is kind of bizarre, you know?"

"Bizarre schmizarre!" Umi threw her arms in the air, frustrated. "Who cares? Where's the fountain of Eterna?"

"AAAHHHH!" Hikaru suddenly yelled from a top of this pointy rock. "Umi! Fuu! Check this out!"

"What's wrong, Hikaru?" Umi and Fuu climbed the rock.

"!"

"Whoaaaa, a spring!" Umi exclaimed. "I-is this the fountain of Eterna? How...? It wasn't there a second ago!"

"Was too!" Hikaru leapt to the floor and pointed at the "line." "Was too! It was that 'line.'"

"Huh?" said Umi.

"If you look from the side," Hikaru explained, "it's just a line in the air. It's a _two-dimensional _spring..."

"Oh, my..." gasped Fuu.

"But...that doesn't explain where the escudo is. All I see is water. I don't see anything resembling a mineral," Umi declared.

_"Puu puu!"_ Mokona hopped away from the "young women from another world. Then he hopped into Hikaru's arms.

"Maybe it's _inside _the line..." Hikaru said, grinning.

"WHAAATT?" shrieked Umi. Her voice then dropped to a mutter, and she seemed as though she was about to faint and she looked like she was having a headache. "Ohhhh...it's all too much..." She wobbled away from her friends.

"See?" Fuu said to Hikaru, who was sweatdropping again. "Cephiro's a bizarre place. I told her."

Umi abruptly whipped around. "IT'S MORE THAN BIZARRE!" she hollered in Fuu's face. "WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BRING BACK THE LEGENDARY MINERAL ESCUDO FROM THE _WEIRDO _FOUNTAIN OF ETERNA! MORE SPECIFICALLY, FROM THIS _LINE_!" Umi clenched her fist.

"When did the legendary fountain become the _weirdo _fountain?" Fuu asked, making sure she didn't go deaf.

"_Weirdo _became the operative word," Umi screamed, waving her arms in the air so fast they were just a blur, "the moment the fountain became a flat line!"

"Now, Umi," Fuu said, trying calm her hotheaded friend down, "that's hardly any way to respect a fountain that has earned a place in the legends if Cephiro, I mean..."

"Hey!" Hikaru interrupted.

"What now, Hikaru?" asked Umi.

"Oh, my...!" exclaimed Fuu.

"MOKONA?" Hikaru yelled.

_Boing, _Mokona jumped into the fountain and disappeared.

_"Mokona?" _Umi shouted. "...It's gone." Her voice lowered, and she pointed to the "flat line."

"Mokona!" Hikaru was panicked.

"Well," Fuu said, "I guess that proves that the fountain is in the line."

"But how deep does it go?" Umi questioned. "And how will we breathe underwater?"

"Well...we won't know until we dive in..." Fuu was the one who grinned now.

"Then I'm going in," Hikaru said.

"H-Hikaru?" Umi said.

"Mokona is leading us," sighed Hikaru with a serious expression on her face. "He knows the legendary mineral escudo is down there. I've sworn to become a Magic Knight. I can't do that without the escudo."

"You're right." Umi smiled.

"Let's go!" exclaimed Fuu. "We're not doing anyone any good standing around."

"I don't know _what's _going to happen...but if we're all together, we can handle it!" Hikaru announced bravely.

"Let's do this, then!" Umi acknowledged.

Then, just like that, they dove in.

* * *

**That's all for this chapter! I know it's short, but I can't help it! Reviews are more than welcome!**


	2. What IS this place!

Chapter up!

* * *

All three girls dove into the water.

_C-can't breathe... _Umi gasped for air, but no avail.

_Umi...FUU? _Hikaru thought frantically.

"Umi!" Hikaru gasped. "Fuu!" Silence. Dead silence.

_Shing! _Hikaru whipped out her sword, but then she froze when she saw _him_.

"My dog! Hikari...how-?"

+~+~+~+~-_Where Umi was_-+~+~+~+~_  
_

"Hikaru?" Umi said in a small voice. "Fuu! Where are you guys?" Then she realized _it_. They got split up.

A shuffle came from behind her. In a flash, Umi had her sword in her hand, ready to fight. But this was her greatest surprise when she spun around. Umi got so shocked that she dropped her sword.

"Mom...? D-Daddy...?" she gaped at the couple that was standing in front of her.

+~+~+~+~-_Where Fuu was_-+~+~+~+~

"Is this...the bottom of the spring?" Fuu whispered frightfully.

_Click. _That sound came from behind her. With a great PANG, Fuu thrashed out her bow and arrow.

_Clak. _The noise came again. _Clak. Clak._

Fuu gasped. _It's..._ME_?_ Yes, her bow and arrow was pointed at a girl who looked just like her. _How...? Is this a mirror?_

+~+~+~+~-_Where Hikaru was_-+~+~+~+~

Hikaru walked towards the wolfish creature slowly. "Are you really...my pet, Hikari? How did you get here? Are you okay?" These questions popped out of her mouth.

_Slash! _If it was Hikari, then his claws were curved and sharp. He immediately pounced on Hikaru, who cried, "HIKARI?" Hikari viciously attacked. "H-Hikari, what did I do?" Hikaru gasped. Hikari answered with an unfriendly growl and attacked Hikaru again.

"Hikari!" Hikaru screamed. "It's _me_! It's me, Hikari! Don't you recognize me?" Hikaru was close to tears, but Hikari just howled and growled again.

"My sweet doggy," Hikaru said unhappily.

+~+~+~+~-_Where Umi was_-+~+~+~+~

Umi walked towards the couple. "Mom...Dad...What are you doing here? Am I dreaming? Did I hit my head on the bottom of Eterna...? Maybe Cephiro and Eterna are both dreams. I've been asleep?"

Her so-called "parents" just answered with an evil smile, something they would never do. Then they conjured up a tornado thing and it hit Umi.

"Aaaarrrrgh!" Umi shrieked. "I'd say pinch me, but it hurts so much already!" She clutched her shoulder bone, which was throbbing very painfully.

+~+~+~+~-_Where Fuu was_-+~+~+~+~

Meanwhile, Fuu was facing off the girl that looked like her. _It's not a mirror, _she thought with relief. Then, suddenly, the girl shot about hundreds of arrows at her. Fuu cried out in terrible pain. But something weird happened that caught her attention. When the arrows flew at her, they also flew at the other girl, wounding the places she had been wounded. _Which clearly means, _Fuu thought in shock, _it _is _me!_

+~+~+~+~-_Where Hikaru was_-+~+~+~+~

"Stop it, Hikari!" Hikaru yelled. "Why? We've been together ever since I was little. When I've been happy, when I've been sad...you've always been there for me." Hikaru went back in her memories. "I've always told you...that I love you. So why, why are you hurting me like this?" Hikari just let out a fierce growl and tried to attack Hikaru again, but Hikaru quickly slashed Hikari's neck, but not fully. "HIKARI!" she cried, regretting her actions. Hikari pounced on Hikaru and cut a thin blanket of flesh off Hikaru's neck, and then Hikari let out a icky and thickish dark violet-black liquid that made you feel sickly and want to vomit and it poured all over Hikaru. She found out that she couldn't move. "Do you," Hikaru asked in a shaky voice, "hate me now?"

+~+~+~+~-_Where Umi was_-+~+~+~+~

"Water Dragon!" exclaimed Umi, sprouts of water pouring from her fingertips. Her "parents" got blown back. _Oh no, what did I do? _she thought, regretting her actions. **(A/N: Now I'm making up the story!)** The couple regained their balance and shot another tornado at her. "Mommy! Daddy! Stop it!" she snapped. Her mommy and daddy didn't stop. They let out a icky and thickish dark violet-black liquid that made you feel sickly and want to vomit. Before she had time to think, the sticky goo wrapped around her ankles. Then, in panic, Umi found out she couldn't walk. Her legs were pinned to the ground. Her "parents" took her sword and, with another tornado, they flung it at her, her neck. "_Noooooo_..." cried Umi, tears of sorrow and pain sliding down her cheeks.

+~+~+~+~-_Where Fuu was_-+~+~+~+~

_How am I...supposed to do this? _thought Fuu. She felt stuck. Trying to kill that evil, magical double would just be trying to kill herself. And yet...Magical Double Fuu was still eager to fight. Another hundred arrows shot at her. Like the other arrows, they wounded Fuu and Magical Double Fuu. Fuu sunk to the ground. _I can't...I just can't. _All she had to have were her wits. But yet, she couldn't find the courage to stand up and hurt Magical Double Fuu and hurt herself at the same time. _I can't fight..._

_Pssssssssssss..._

That sound caught her attention. Fuu turned her head and gasped. Magical Double Fuu had just made some violet-black liquid and made her sink into it. Fuu felt frozen. She tried to move her arm and cut off Magical Double Fuu's head, thinking at least she'll kill herself so that Magical Double Fuu won't bother her anymore, but it was frozen. "Oh, _nooooo_," she wailed_. _

_Shaaaatttzzzzzzz!_

"WHAT...WAS...THAT?" Fuu, Umi, and Hikaru screamed together in fear, although they didn't know it.

* * *

**(A/N: Now it's Emeraude's voice, underlined and italic!)**

_"Magic Knights! Magic Knights from another world! Gather up your courage and think. Are those...who stand before you...your own... beloved ones?" _

"Hikari is my best friend!" yelled Hikaru. "When I'm hurt, he licks my wounds. When I'm sad, he won't leave my side. He's my truest and best friend!"

"They're my parents!" exclaimed Umi. "Mommy and Daddy have risked everything to raise me. Every penny they spend on me is every drop of love. I can't fight them if I owe them back something!"

"I care for myself," breathed Fuu. "If anything happens to me, my siblings and parents would grieve. So, I must remain happy and healthy! I _MUST_!"

_"Then think...if you love them, and they love you, will they cherish you? Or would they wish you sorrow and pain?"_

Hikaru thought about this for a minute, then pulled out her sword and shouted, "You're not Hikari! How dare you attack me in Hikari's form!"

"My parents won't blast me!" Umi agreed, also pulling out her sword. "Take your hands off my happy home!" she commanded.

"For the sake of me and my family, _LEAVE ME ALONE_!" Fuu snapped harshly, getting ready to shoot her magical double.

_"CRISMON LIGHTNING!" _

_"EMERALD __TORNADO__!"_

_"AZURE HURRICANE!"_

Each girl hollered out their attacks, and the enemies disappeared.

"Omigod..." said Hikaru.

"...Is this...?" asked Umi.

"...The legendary mineral escudo!" Fuu finished.

They suddenly blasted out of the spring, and then noticed their armor changed. Mokona greeted them outside of the "weirdo" spring.

* * *

**And you know what happened next! That's it!**


End file.
